raccoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Games People Play!
Games People Play! is the 34th episode of The Raccoons. Premise Cyril Sneer goes on a game show and must recall voices of acquaintances from past episodes to win the prize. Things take a turn for the worse when the tax collector is mixed into the situation. Plot In an act by Cedric as a Father's Day gift, Cyril has to answer questions and recognize figures from his past on the game show "Question of Your Life". If he wins, he will become more wealthy than he could ever imagine. Of course, things start out well but as time progresses, the questions become more and more difficult. As the entire Evergreen Forest watches with rapt anticipation, Cyril amasses more and more money but is he bound for failure? Finally, Cyril reaches the end of the game and he unwittingly donates his winnings to the Evergreen Orphans' Fund. Thus we see that even if he was tricked, Cyril still has some good in him. Characters *Bert *Broo (flashback) *Cedric *Cyril *Dirk Dassie *Duck Snyder (flashback) *Herman *Karl Snarl (mentioned) *Mr. Knox *Lady Baden-Baden *Melissa *Mr. Mammoth (flashback) *Narrator *The Pigs *Ralph *Schaeffer *Sidekick (flashback) *Sophia (flashback) *Taxman Songs * Hold Back Tomorrow Trivia * Len Carlson is credited as the voice of the Taxman, who is actually voiced by Bob Dermer. * First and only appearance of Dirk Dassie, voiced by Len Carlson. * The voices Cyril recognizes in the game show are the following - Lady Baden-Baden, Herman Zechariah Stroll, The Pigs, Cedric Sneer and the Taxman. * Flashbacks include the following - Blast from the Past!, Courting Disaster!, Double Play!, Last Legs!, Power Trip!, Read No Evil!, Stop the Clock!, The Artful Dodger!, The Sweet Smell of Success!, Monster Mania!, Paperback Hero!, and The Chips Are Down!. * At the end of this episode Cyril is seen turning white, the last time he did this was in Blast from the Past!. * The narrator and his voice actor Geoffrey Winter are uncredited despite being heard in this episode. Quotes :Dirk Dassie: We're going to surpise you with voices from your past. You must identify these voices. Listen to their stories about your life, and answer their questions. You ready Cyril? :Cyril: I'm ready alright! Ready to leave! This is the dumbest idea for a gameshow I've ever heard of! :Dirk Dassie: And each correct answer earns you $10,000! :Cyril: Hah! (He rushes back) What are you waiting for? :Pig One: And now our question for you boss is... :Pig Two: When are we going to get a raise? :Cyril: Never! :Dirk Dassie: From all available reports, you're absolubtely right Cyril! :Taxman: Mr Sneer, it's my great pleasure to present you this official communication from the tax department. :Cyril: No! No, I don't want it! I don't deserve it! :Taxman: You don't want it? :Cyril: Of course I don't want it! Can you think of anyone that would want it? :Taxman: Certainly I can! Might I suggest the Evergreen Orphans' fund? :Cyril: Fine, give it to them. (pauses) The Evergreen Orphans' fund? :Dirk Dassie: You saw it here ladies and gentlemen, Cyril Sneer is turning over his $50,000 tax refund to the Evergreen Orphans' fund! :Cyril: (Turns white) Did you say... refund? (keels over) :Bert: Your pop has really changed Cedric! I can remember when this sort of thing would have driven him nuts! :Cyril: (Off camera) It was just a game. That's all. Just a game. AAARGH! Gallery DirkDassie.jpg 89 - Cyril's Ears Droop.png C69BBEE6-8493-47DC-B137-7BB84495D86D.jpeg FA5C4C4E-2E71-47B6-B976-D1A316D29B22.png 561C1EEA-D268-4B6F-87A5-AF0AED1F3B34.png 0B7CD48B-5EF3-441C-BEB9-EEF816DD933F.jpeg Shock Of A Lifetime.jpg C6FA8534-01B7-49AA-BA80-C8DF7F3B6B87.png Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes